Sin tí, sería silencio
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Se enamoraron, se amaron y se amaran, ¿o no?
1. Bosque

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Nada que reconozcan me pertenece.

Advertencia: Slash, coherencia leve, no acordarse de la edad de Marcus.

Olor: Bosque.

* * *

La primera vez que te vi tenías 17 años y habías repetido sexto curso, yo con apenas 13, me perseguía mi padrino loco y asesino de muggles. Si bien no es cierto que era la primera vez–te había visto muchas veces más en el campo de Quidditch o cruzándonos en los pasillos de Hogwarts– sí era la primera ocasión en que te observaba.

Salías del Bosque Prohibido, me parecías un loco. Yo conocía el bosque y entendía perfectamente la razón por la cual–como decía su nombre– estaba prohibido. Centauros, arañas, de todo estaba en ese lugar. Pero tú parecías en perfectas condiciones, nada más un poco sucio y cansado. Admito me picó la curiosidad.

Empecé a mirarte entre clases, en los partidos, en el Gran Comedor. Hasta que un día nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me sonreíste con esa típica mueca tuya que a mí se me antojaba guapa.

Ese mismo mes, en enero, empezamos a salir, Ron no lo sabía, conocía a mi mejor amigo lo suficiente como para poder imaginarme su, probable, respuesta. Hermione sí sabía de ti, no estaba feliz por nuestra relación–diferencia de edad, Casas, alianzas y todo eso– pero estaba contenta por mí y por lo feliz que me haces.

Nos juntábamos después, entre y en algunas clases, me saltaba Historia de la Magia, tú la mayoría de tus clases. Descubrí que no eras un idiota, como pensaba cuando me aprendí que habías repetido un año, solo un poco vago.

Fuiste tú quien me sostuvo después de la huida de Sirius, quién me iba a ver a Surrey en verano, hasta que me fui con los Weasley por el Mundial–donde no tuvimos en tiempo para vernos, no antes de la demostración de los Mortìfagos.

Poco después entramos a Hogwarts nuevamente, tú un séptimo años, yo apenas en cuarto.

No sabía como funcionaría nuestra relación–tampoco como se había mantenido secreta después de tanto tiempo– con tantas personas en el castillo, quien sería sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Pero sí sabía que te quería, te amaba, y no te perdería a los niños búlgaros o a los franceses.

* * *

 **Hola, seres guapos.**

 **Vengo con mi segundo intento. Y con mi pequeño OTP. Dije que llenarìa el mundo de Marry y lo estoy intentando.**

 **Reviews/criticas/sugerencias siempre son bien recibidos.**


	2. Tabaco

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Nada que reconozcan me pertenece.

Advertencias: Slash, sexo anal implìcito (muy). Coherencia baja, creo.

Olor: tabaco.

* * *

Estaba recostado en tu pecho, por fin, después de un año relación me había sentido preparado para el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, a tu total alegría.

Había sido mi regalo para ti, el que pudieras tomar mi virginidad. Justo en nuestro aniversario.

Ya todo el mundo sabía de nosotros, considerando que habías sido mi pareja en el baile de Navidad era imposible que alguien no lo supiera– no habías querido que fuéramos con otras personas y yo, como campeón, no podía ir sin pareja.

Ron no solo no me hablaba por mi "traición" al decirle como entrar en el Torneo, sino que tampoco estaba feliz por mi homosexualidad. Ginny menos, la pobre seguía teniendo un enamoramiento en mí. Había llorado y gritado, Hermione había tenido que llevársela lejos.

En fin, la vida no era mala, me preocupaba la segunda tarea, pero no mucho. Nada podía asustarme más que los dragones. Y debía admitir que era difícil concentrarme en algo cuando mi espalda baja estaba tan deliciosamente adolorida, menos con el olor a tabaco rodeándome. Sabía que estabas fumando, el olor y el subir y bajar de tu pecho eran delatores, pero no me molestaba. Al contrario me daban una sensación de calor, de estar en casa.

Era un olor, sensación, que yo unía a estar con mi Marcus, de pertenencia.

* * *

 **Hola, hola.**

 **Segunda parte. Admito que no sè donde saliò tanto pegajoso Harry, pero està bien.**

 **Tambièn he de admitir que el summary suena super dramàtico, y no lo es. Pero no sè me ocurrìa algo màs asì que...**

 **AMarry 4evah**

 **Reviews/crìticas/sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas.**


	3. Cerezas

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

Nada que reconozcan me pertenece.

Advertencias: Slash, heterosexualidad, infidelidad, explicaciòn del tìtulo.

* * *

Oh Merlín, había sido tan estúpido. Tan iluso. Por supuesto el crédulo Gryffindor estaba siendo engañado, claro que sí. Una vez más la gente que decía quererme me dañaba, obviamente había algo mal conmigo. Me quedé mirando con dolor la marca en tu espalda, que sabía no era mía, no la había hecho yo.

Había intentado pasar por alto el hecho que a veces tenías olor a cerezas, aunque sabía que odiabas comer las pequeñas frutas dulces.

Que de vez en cuando había un poco de rosado en tus camisas, o que tus miradas se perdían en los franceses. Obviamente me había equivocado, no eran los franceses quienes debían preocuparme sino las francesas.

Pero ahora era imposible auto-engañarme. Mi novio desde hace un año y tres meses, con quien había sido tan feliz, me estaba engañando. ¡Y con una mujer nada menos! Como decepcionante.

Quería golpearte, exigirte razones, explicaciones. Gritar, chillar. Romper algo, preferentemente tu cara, Marcus.

Pero no lo hice, porque si bien me habías visto la cara de imbécil por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, no te daría el gusto de verme destrozado.

Me levanté con la dignidad que me quedaba y reuní mi ropa desde el suelo del salón de clases vacío que usábamos para vernos. Me vestí despacio, pensando en cómo encararte. Como hacerte saber que terminábamos y que era totalmente tu culpa. Me decidí por lo más sencillo y Gryffindor que había. Directo al punto.

— ¿La trajiste aquí, Marcus?

— ¿De qué hablas, Harry? Vuelve acá, amor. Hace frío.

— ¿Trajiste a tu amante aquí, Flint? Y no trates de negarlo. —advertí mirándote.

—No, nunca aquí. Este es nuestro lugar especial—me miraste, con un mirada cariñosa, que ahora pienso siempre fue falsa.

—Si, no lo creo. Bueno, adiós Marcus. — me fui hacia la puerta, lamentablemente siempre nos ubicábamos cerca del escritorio así que era un camino largo por recorrer.

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que, Marcus? Me engañaste, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y con una mujer, con una francesa. No solo me mentiste cuando decías que me querías sino que ahora me pides explicaciones. ¡Yo debería pedirtelas! ¡Yo! Pero no, no quiero saber nada de ti. Nada, lo nuestro acaba aquí.

—Pero te quiero. —dijiste desesperado, no sé porqué si finalmente podrás estar con tu amante el tiempo que quieras, sin que yo te estorbe.

—No, no te creo. En realidad nunca lo hiciste.

Me fui, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Disfruté del silencio que había en los pasillos, escuchando solo mi rápido y adolorido corazón.

No existían retratos en ese pasillo, ni pasaban las rondas de prefectos. Nada, solo silencio.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo.**

 **Acabo de romper la parte de mi alma que es Marry.**

 **Pos sì, està vez el tìtulo tiene un pequeña relaciòn, a parte de ser la canciòn que sonaba al terminar.**

 **Reviews, crìticas, sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Cas, fuera.**


End file.
